Magnet: The Teacher and the Pink Samurai
by Auroriaz
Summary: Multiple pairings inside. Full list in first chapter. Hard to describe this story...There's secrets and drama that is for certain. Better to read than go by the "summary". Quite a few Unpopular pairings. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This writer has a thing for obscure things..No hate please. Some cursing. NO SMUT.
1. Chapter 1 - The Outing

**First things first; full list (as of now) the pairings that is and will be in this fanfic:**

**Main: Kiyoteru/Yuuma**

**Background pairings:**

**- Ia/Yukari**

**- Len/Piko**

**- Gumi/Miki**

**- Ryuto/Yuki**

**- Oliver/Lui**

**Hinted KaiMei and GakuLuka as well.**

**For anyone viewing this for the first time, as I have mentioned, obscure AND same-gender pairings will be in this story, so avoid if you are just not a fan. I happen to have an appreciation for more unpopular pairings, and have been known to have a tendency to "fall" for such pairings in almost every fandom I can recall being in. I have quite a few chapters lined up for this story, and intend to focus on other pairings in the background, such as Len/Piko, and Ia/Yukari, for example. Slow-start up, but the chapters get longer after chapter 2. I did my best grammar and spelling wise, but had to recheck it all on this site, as the program I used has no spell-checker. It's been two years since I last wrote anything, but I am more serious about my writing now. Reviews are appreciated, and I'm sorry in advance, if you don't like the way I imagine any of the characters to be. As the story progresses, there will be different characters' POVs' as well. I'm going to keep going and see how long I can carry this story on for. **

Yuuma's POV:

I opened my eyes, drinking in the early morning light that sneaked into the room through the cracks in the blinds. I sat up in my bed, stretched (tossing my pillow that was a shaped like a kappa aside), and did some reflecting. I had just awoken from a pleasant dream; a dream that's been reoccuring over the past few days. In it, I was doing something that I have been putting off for a long time; confessing my secret feelings I have for someone; another Vocaloid, as a matter of fact. In my dream, it seems so simple and easy. But in my waking hours, I can't imagine ever actually doing it. Nobody knows about this except me. I don't trust in anyone else knowing this. They would not understand it. Who is it I have feelings for? It may sound surprising as we are so different...but I became aware of deeper emotions about two months or so ago. At first I thought it was just a passing thing. This person...though we don't talk as much as I wish we did, I have a great deal of trust in them. He (yes, he's another male as well, and a few years older than myself, but since Vocaloids do not age, that is not a con I guess), the object of my affections is-

All of a sudden, there was a sharp knock on my door. Ugh, who dares to interupt my train of thoughts? "What?!" I called out, and went to unlock it. It was Gakupo. I narrowed my eyes, in question. "What's so important so early in the morning?!" Gakupo looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, but Master wants all of us to get ready and go out with him for some reason. I think we're going to some restaurant nearby." I thought about this for a second. "Is that all you know?" I replied. He nodded. "Alright, how long until we leave?" I asked. "In about 10 minutes or so. He says to wait outside the house." He replied, walking back to his room down the hall, but turned back to add something. "What do you mean early? It's already almost 2:00!" He said with a laugh. I sighed. I slept in that late again? No wonder I feel so sluggish right now. I hate having to leave the house so late in the day...  
I sighed (Master doesn't always tell us anything before rushing us out of the house), then went back into my room to quickly changed into the usual outfit I wear, a long forest green t-shirt, a black and white hoodie, black pants with pink details (it matches my hair, yes I have pink hair! So what? I'm proud of it! I happened to be very fashion-conscious as well!), a pink belt, a black and pink striped tie around my neck, and a pair of dark green fingerless gloves on my hands. I grabbed a brush and went into my bathroom to quickly comb my hair, then, I pulled on the hat I usually wear, a black beanie, and went to put on a pair of socks and shoes. After that, I ran out of my room, down the stairs, and through the kitchen of the house where us male Vocaloids live (some of us anyways, the girls live in another house, and some of the less popular Vocaloids and UTAUs live elsewhere, Master checks on them often, we're all kind of divided up into groups), out onto the front lawn of the house. I'm actually kind of surprised I get to stay here since I'm not that popular...I mean, compared to Kaito or Len.

It appears I was the last one out of the house somehow. Gakupo was resting on a nearby bench, Len was looking suspiciously at Kaito who was talking to Master, and on the other side of the bench where Gakupo was, Kiyoteru was sitting absorbed in whatever it was he was reading. Looked like a math textbook or something. As I watched him content in his own world over there, I felt sad somehow. All he ever seemed to do was read books, even when he is not teaching. He doesn't talk that much to the rest of us (except the younger Vocaloids; whenever a new Vocaloid comes out, as they are new to the world, they need training I suppose, and that is where Kiyoteru and Miki come in, when he's not teaching human kids in his spare time, which is something he seems to enjoy doing; even though we Vocaloids are equipted with great voices, we have to learn how to use them, before Kiyoteru was created, I don't know what happened with new Vocaloids...). Not that he is anti-social or anything; he's very kind to us Vocaloids not just as a teacher. The few times I've spend some time with him pale in comparison to how often he reads. As a teacher, he has to read certain books, but it seems to be a big interest of his. I thought about making small talk with him, but I couldn't do it; I felt my heart speed up, and my cheeks heat up. Yes, Kiyoteru's the one I like (love possibly?), as crazy as it may sound. I can't risk anyone else possibly seeing my hidden feelings for him, the others just won't understand, and it would be quite embarassing if he found out from one of the other Vocaloids. It would come as a shock to them; as we aren't as close as some of the Vocaloids are, and we hardly even get asked to perform any songs together, which really irks me. I wish we could sing more together...  
I think our voices would sound great. Yuki has performed more with him than I have, unfortunately...

Master finished talking to Kaito, while I was thinking all this, and had gone to get his car. He had driven it from around the block, and it was just pulling up in front of us. Kaito got in the front seat, while I went in the section right behind them, though there was a wall dividing the two sections with a window in the center, Len, Gakupo, and Kiyoteru got into the seats behind me. I was alone where I was, but that was ok. I can get more thinking done maybe, about what to do about those reoccuring dreams. Maybe they are a sign? If I could somehow confess my feelings, will they go away? It's not as though I don't like them, it's just would be better if it was real. But, I highly doubt he would return my feelings, who knows if he's interested in anyone? He seems to only be interested in books (sometimes, I wish that I were a book, so he'd pay more attention to me!) though. He was still reading as we were driving to wherever we were going. Gakupo was sleeping, and I have no idea what Len was doing. I feel so overwhelmed right now by these thoughts racing through my mind. He's so near, yet so far away (cliched, I know)...

To relief myself of some of this stress, I decided to practice my singing a little, I sang a bit of "A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 years", one of my most well-known songs, quietly under my breath. After a minute or two, I noticed that Len was staring at me (or in my direction anyways; was I singing too loud or something?). "Hey, am I that amazing that you are jealous?". I said to him jokingly. "W-what?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well, you were staring at me it seems, I assumed you were jealous of my beauty and skill." "I was not! It's none of your business what I was doing!" He responded in annoyance. I guess I took my joking too far, because he leaned forward and grabbed my shirt collar like he was going to hit me. "Hey, what the hell, you shrimp! I was just kidding." I yelled a little too loud, when I get provoked, I often say things without thinking. "Calm down you two!" Kiyoteru said, slamming his book shut; uh oh, I guess we distracted his reading. I quickly pulled back, and sat back down in my seat, with my head bent down in shame. What if he thinks less of me now? I feel so stupid for losing my cool there. I wasn't listening to what was being said for a few moments behind me, then I heard Gakupo asking Len if he was staring at Kaito and Master as I tuned into their conversation. "No! I thought you were asleep anyways!" He shouted. "What, do you like him or something?" I couldn't help but ask (I was kidding, mind you). "Would you guys leave me alone? I wasn't staring at him!" Len was all worked up now, he seemed to be in a bad mood before. I guess I worsened it.  
Just then, the window in the divider opened up. I moved out of the way and bowed quickly to Master. "What's going on back there?" He asked, turning his attention back to the road. "Oh it's nothing. Just a little fight." Kiyoteru replied. Kaito frowned. "Don't fight guys, some of the girls will be meeting us for lunch." So that's why we are going out today. It's just a meet-up (big deal! I could've slept in longer). Len looked at me, as if expecting something. I guess to hide my secret feelings for Kiyoteru, I sometimes flirt with some of the female Vocaloids, so no one gets suspicious of me, I guess I've developed a reputation as a flirt. But I ignored this, and tried talking to Kiyoteru, asking him about the book he was reading, which was like a college math book after all. He seemed surprised that I seemed interested in this, but enthusiastically became talking about math; oops. I think I made a mistake there. But I need to show interest right now, I mean not that I'm NOT, but math is such a hefty subject for someone who doesn't know much on the topic, since we Vocaloids don't need to know that information.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Secret

**Hinted Len/Piko in this chapter.**

Yuuma's POV:

We parked outside a fancy looking restaurant, looks like they serve a wide variety of different types of cuisine. We got out of the car, and walked into the dimly lit place. It's a little past noon, but they should still have lights a bit brighter than this. It's kind of hard to see somewhat. "Master, over here!" The ever energetic Miku Hatsune called from across the room. She was with Rin, Luka, Meiko, and Gumi. I saw Rin run up and hug Len. I looked around the room, and saw Kiyoteru standing off on his own a little distance away from us, with his book tucked under his arm. I thought, hey, there's an opportunity to approach him. Go over there! Maybe I can apologize for before. So, I ran over, calling his name, and wrapped my arms around his waist playfully (at least in my mind). "What are you doing? We are in public, you know." He said sternly. With that, he pushed me away, and walked off. Sigh...maybe I came on too strong? I guess that was too much considering that we weren't very close. I'm too spontaneous with my choices often...  
I walked towards the table, feeling dejected. I felt I needed to stay as far away as possible from him right now. I decided to sit with Len and Rin, I hope Len's not still upset about the events in the car. I put my arms on the table and rested my head on them, I didn't feel like eating at the moment, when I was asked if I wanted anything, I declined. First, the incident in the car, now this? He must think I'm really annoying now...he can be rather conservative, as he is a teacher, but I know there's more to him than that, I've seen it.

After an hour or two, which seemed like ages, we came home after the meal, and said our goodbyes to the girls (well, not me, which made Len look at me in surprise; I'm not close with any of them, well, I used to be better friends with Gumi a long time ago, but she's changed, and so have I...). I was the first to get into the car. The car ride back seemed twice as long this time. But I didn't say a word to anyone. I just stared out the window, wanting nothing more in that moment but to lie in my bed, and forget what happened. But instead of going upstairs after we arrived home, I sat on the couch in the living room on my own. Len was the only other one in the house right now. Gakupo and Kaito had gone to do some recordings, and Kiyoteru had left as well as Master wanted to talk to him alone. But he had left the book he was reading on the living room table, so I decided to "watch over" it to make sure it did not get misplaced. I opened it out of boredom, and tried to make sense of the strange diagrams and equations within it. I got a headache just glancing through it! How does someone make sense of all this?! What an eye-sore...I can't believe human kids have to learn this stuff.

"Why are you reading that? We don't need that info." Len had entered from the kitchen and was holding a glass of water out to me in one hand. I put the book down, took it from him, and set it on the table. "Well...", I thought about what I should say. "Kiyoteru needs this info. I wanted to see what was so interesting to him about this. I was just curious..." That couldn't reveal too much right? He was silent for a moment. After a minute, Len asked, "Hey Yuuma...I'm wondering...do you have a crush or something on Kiyoteru?"

I was shocked at what he asked. How did he figure it out? Was I really that obvious? What if the others picked up on it? What if HE knows too? I realized after a moment that I hadn't responded yet (as I was too busy thinking all this), but it's too late to lie my way out of this. I had no choice, but to be honest. If I hadn't delayed my response...  
"Y-yeah." I said looking away. Len sighed. "I won't tell anyone else, don't worry. I'm pretty sure no one else is that tuned in to the small things like I am". I didn't know what to say in response. "Well...I-I appreciate that." "You know, you should just tell him. It sounds like you've kept it a secret for a while." I looked at him in surprise again. "W-What?!" I blurted out. "N-no way, there's no way I could do that! Plus, he would never feel the same for me anyways. I-I should just move on..." But I knew that that itself was a lie. "Well, you never know. If you tell someone you love them, they might break your heart. But if you hold back, and don't tell someone that while you have the chance, you might break theirs." Len replied. I was surprised again by this rare burst of wisdom. "Where did you hear that?" I asked. "Dunno, online? In some book of advice maybe? I know, it sounds cliched." He said. Hmm... "Well, what about you? You know, I was just kidding around before. I didn't mean to make you upset." I asked.

He thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I know you were just messing around. And, no, I don't like Kaito. I was just curious about why he was talking to Master so much. I thought he might be leaving us or something. I tend to look into things too much, I suppose. I was upset earlier, but about something else, something personal. But the thing about having feelings for someone you don't think will ever return them, I can relate to, really." He said. "But with me, the object of my affections is another Vocaloid whom I hardly see, except to occasionally record songs with. I'm not dropping any names though." "Come on Len, you found out who I like, now cough it up! I won't stop pestering you about it until I find out!" I said with a small smirk on my face. "Go ahead, I'm used to dealing with immature brats. I'm related to Rin after all!" He replied with a small grin. "But I will say this. Take it as a hint somewhat. See if you'll figure it out. This Vocaloid and I used to be rivals, as after they came out, they gained nearly as many fans as I did. But we got past that, and this Vocaloid became a good friend, we even laughed about how I thought they were a girl when we first met, though I see them so little. I'll have to work out on my own whether or not I can confess my own feelings. It's intimidating when you are in front of the person you care about. Especially when their beautiful, gemstone-like eyes are gazing into yours..." He seemed lost in his thoughts. I smirked at this, hearing Len acted all "starry-eyed" over someone (another male at that! Looks like we have something in common after all...). "But that's all you'll here from me. But as for you, I think you should just go for it; you might be surprised."

With that, Len left the room. I got up after a few minutes, and decided to go lie down. In this household, there are no set rules really, like what time we should all be in bed by or when we should all eat our meals. We all kind of go our separate ways, though we live in groups, Master keeps an eye on us all. So I decided not to eat, as I really didn't feel like it. I went upstairs and down one hallway to my room, closing the door behind me, and lying on the bed. I didn't even feel like changing. I really should be thinking about what Len said, but I must get some rest first. I need the energy to think. I pulled some blankets around me, hugging my kappa-pillow against me. I soon slipped into slumber shortly afterwards...

Somehow I managed to sleep all the way until almost midnight! That's like half a day! No one even bothered me...what's next, a full day?! I raised my head groggily to look at the clock on the wall. Wow...was I that tired? I don't think it's healthy to sleep for long periods of time, but my body is different from a human's. This time, I didn't even have that dream, I think. Though I can't always remember my dreams afterwards (or if I even dreamed at all).

I think I could hear voices downstairs, though it was faint. So late at night? I ran a hand through my no-doubtedly messy hair, and grabbed a comb and ran it through a few times in the bathroom (No, I'm not vain just because I care about my appearance!), before heading downstairs to see what the commotion was about. I don't want to wake up anyone else who might be sleeping now, though I could see that Len's light was on still.

I heard Master in the kitchen and Kiyoteru talking in more hushed tones. I hope they didn't hear me come downstairs. I hide around the corner so they wouldn't see me. "I think the younger Vocaloids would be glad to have you around with them, I can't get over there more often as I would like to, and I'm sure Miki could use some help with them, as they can be quite a handful." Master was saying. "I don't mind at all, I don't really have a reason to stay here, as I am not really that close with anyone here as it is." Kiyoteru replied. I wasn't sure about what I had just heard. It sounded as though he was leaving! But...that can't be! He can't leave...Without thinking, I ran up to my room, not caring if they heard me, feeling tears filling my eyes, closing the door behind me, and curled up in a corner of my room. Now what should I do? Can I even do anything? It might be too late. Maybe I missed my chance, as Len said...


	3. Chapter 3 - The Confession

**Ok, for this one, it's longer for starters. As mentioned before, the chapters get longer from here on. **

**Plus, cliches warning, and some "fluff" (plenty) as well, because I can. I know when to draw the line of course. **

Yuuma's POV:

After what seemed like minutes turned out to be an hour, according to the clock on the wall, I was still thinking about what had recently took place. If Kiyoteru leaves, I thought, he'll be around Yuki more. I'm sure that kid had a thing for him, from seeing the way she acts around him. I'm certain he wouldn't feel the same, but I'm still not liking the idea of her being around him more! All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called out cautiously, wiping the tear streaks that were on my face. The door creaked open slightly. "It's Kiyoteru," the voice said calmly, "may I come in?" Again, I had no idea what to say. I couldn't turn him away, after all, he is leaving. I then remembered why I had holed myself up in here for all this time. I felt tears sting at my eyes again, but I WON'T cry in front of him. I had to face reality I guess. "Y-yeah, come in." I responded. He walked in, carefully closing the door behind him. "It's so dark in here, do you mind if I turn on the lights?" "Yeah, sure..." I flinched a little at the blinding light. I was sitting in the dark for so long, after all.  
"Are you alright? You've been up here for a while...shouldn't you be resting now? It's quite late." Kiyoteru asked in a concerned voice. Crap. Once again, I was unprepared as to what to say; I should really think about what I should say from now on, and be more prepared for the unexpected. "U-uh..." Damn it! What do I do? "Wait, what about the others?" "Len's the only other one in the house. Have you been sitting in the dark all this time?" He inquired.  
He's waiting for me to respond. All of a sudden, he was down on one knee, leaning in closer to me, and looked like he was studying my face for a moment. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, blushing a little. "Hm...it's your eyes. They're quite red, have you been crying?" he asked, sounding concerned again. Oh, I probably look horrible now...  
I'm glad he's worried about me, but he's probably this way with anyone else who seems upset. He's just such a caring person, though most people just see him as another authoritive figure, and nothing more...

I can't lie about that either. It's plain to see. "Yeah..." I said quietly. Before he could respond, I took this moment to apologize, "I'm so sorry for spying on your conversation with Master! I-I just heard you talking and I was curious to know what it was about, though I know it was none of my business..." We were both silent for a moment. "It's fine." Kiyoteru said with a sigh. "It's not as though it was meant to be a secret after all." "But, it was wrong of me to do that..." I murmured. He looked at me for a moment. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm not mad at all." He said with a small smile at me. I felt my cheeks heat up again, so I looked down. I hope he doesn't notice. We were both silent again for a moment. I glanced at him quickly. He was looking off to the side. I couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like to me like he...no way. He looked as though he were blushing a little too, but for what reason? He couldn't...My mind's playing tricks on me! Is this the right moment to bring it up?

"Are you really leaving us!?" I asked looking at him again. He looked surprised that I had spoken again so suddenly. "Well, Master seems to think I could help out the younger Vocaloids, as Miki could use the help as I hear it. He wants there to be another older figure around them, as Miki is young as well, and it may be too much for her to handle on her own. I don't mind at all, I'm close with some of them. I'll be of more use over there I suppose." His eyes didn't match his voice somehow though. He sounded sort of sad (though I could be wishing for something more, and just imagining it, again)...  
"That part about not being needed around here-d-do you believe that is true?" I asked. "Well, it seems so. I don't think the others will mind too much if I departed. I'll still be a Vocaloid, we won't see each other as often that's all. But Yuuma, this isn't what's causing you grief, is it?" He asked me.

You're wrong, I thought, or I THOUGHT I thought this, but when I looked up, he was looking at me again. Shit, did I actually say it outloud? I didn't even hear myself if so! "Did you say something? I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear it." Kiyoteru inquired. Well, I'm no good at lying (or attempting to either, my timing is awful) apparently, or hiding my feelings (which is a bit disappointing) I've learned in the past day or so, so I'll have to be completely honest once again. "Y-yes, I did say something." I stammered a little. "I-I said that you're wrong. And w-what I meant was that you WILL be missed by at least one person here. And that person...  
I-is me!" I forced the last words out, quickly, and looked away, not wanting to see what I hoped I wouldn't see in his dark brown eyes. "You would miss me? Really?" he asked sounding surprised, as if he doubted me. There was only one way to really convince him I was serious. Here goes nothing...

"Yes, I would! And I am upset because you are leaving us. I know we are not that close, and we don't get to sing many songs together and all, and people probably think it's weird when I try to talk to you since we are so different and all, and you probably think I'm annoying after the other day, and I'm sorry if I embarassed you if I did-" I was stopped in my little "speech" by a hand resting gently on my right shoulder. We were really close now... My damn heart racing isn't helping this situation at all. I swear, he can probably hear it it's beating so loud right now!

"No need to worry, I'm not upset about the other day. I admit I was a little embarassed since we were in public. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly." He paused for a moment.  
"Correct me if I am wrong," he said looking into my chartreuse eyes directly, sending some shivers up my spine. "But it sounds as though you really seem to care about me..." W-whoa. He really just said that. He made it sound so easy. I guess it is now or never. I've got him right in front of me, it's just the two of us, and I may never get another shot at this ever again. "Y-yeah, I do, as strange as it may sound." I felt my heart rate speed up up even faster than before. I've never had a panic attack, but there's a first time for everything I hear. I took in a deep breath, shakily. "It's because I..." His hand was on my shoulder again.

"It is because I have, for some time now, I mean, I discovered it a while ago that I...that I felt..." I paused again. Damn it! The closer I get to it, the harder it gets to take it a step further. Why can't I just get it out already? The answer will still be the one I don't want either way. "It's ok, take your time. If you are not quite ready to tell me, there is time. No need to hurry." He said calmly (though it looked to me like he sounded...hopeful? I'm sure it's nothing). How is Kiyoteru always so calm (well, almost...)? It's usually a trait I admire in him, but not right now, especially since I am so worked up over all this.

"N-no there isn't any time left for me!" I blurted out. "Because you are leaving shortly, and I may never get another moment with you like this again, to say what I really want to say!" I said a little louder than I should have. "But I can't do it...I'm sorry Kiyoteru." This time, I couldn't hold back a few tears from slipping out of my eyes, and trailing down my cheeks. I looked down, ashamed at this. I just wanted to run away from this whole thing, like a coward would. I knew I couldn't do it, but Len made it all sound so simple. And he himself cannot even get his own emotions for WHOEVER in order! I shouldn't have listened to him, it would have been better to not have done all this...what does he know?

While I was thinking all that, I felt something brush against my cheek. I looked up, snapping out of my thoughts. Kiyoteru...w-was gently brushing away my tears?! At his touch, I felt myself blush yet again. And I'm sure he can see it clearly now! I looked up into his dark chestnut eyes and saw...what do I see? It was concern, for certain, and...what else? There seemed to be a faint warm glow shining through, lighting up his eyes, like the sun trying to break through the clouds on a rainy day (cliche, but it fits the moment). While looking straight at me, he asked curiously "Once again, correct me if I am mistaken, but, Yuuma...do you have feelings for me?" Wow...he made it sound so simple (yet again) to say. And here I am making myself look silly trying to get it all out. I looked down before replying "Y-yes...I-I do..." nervously. A few pieces of my pink hair fell in front of my eyes. He raised a hand and brushed them away gently, exposing the tear streaks on my face more clearly. He continued to dry them as they fell."I'm sorry, I've probably made things really awkward for you now. I shouldn't have said a word at all!" I began blabbing again at a rapid rate, I was too scared to face the facts...Yet I didn't even try to hide my tears this time. I feel so embarassed now. He'll leave feeling awkward no doubt...how can I ever face him again if I ever even get the chance?

"No, no, not at all. It must have been very hard for you to keep all this pent up inside for so long, and then come right out and say all of it aloud. It must have been intimidating for you, as well, to tell me." He responded, gazing into my eyes. Then, suddenly, he grabbed one of my hands and gently closed his around mine. I gasped at the sudden gesture. I looked up at him confused. He was just being nice...right? "I am a little disappointed to be honest that you were the one to say all that. It took courage, which I don't seem to have. If I did...hm. A part of me can't help but wish I was the one to tell you, to be honest." Kiyoteru said with a small sigh. ! Um, what's happening? Does it mean that he could possibly...  
"W-what are you trying to say?" I asked in wonder. He pulled back letting go of my hand and stood up, but pulled me up with him gently, wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed at this. We stood there for a moment; I looked up at him, as he is at least a foot or so taller than me. With his arms still around my waist, he responded.  
"What I am trying to say...is that..." He paused. "That your feelings are reciprocated." "H-huh?!" I'm not familiar with that term. "I never thought I would get the chance to say this, but since we are here now...I have feelings for you, as well Yuuma." He leaned close to my ear to say this. I've never been this close to him, or anyone really, physically.  
"But, I must admit, I'm a little awkward with this since I've never been in this situation before, or had feelings like this." He admitted aloud. Really? Surprising...  
I thought he did (sometime in the past anyways)! Sensing my thought, he added "I may be a teacher and have varying degrees of knowledge about various topics, but when it comes to relationships and that feeling..." Kiyoteru said lowering his voice at this, "I'll admit that I'm not as knowledgable as I would like to be." I realized that my arms were hanging loosely at my sides, so I quickly wrapped them around his waist. "Well," I said. "This makes me feel a little less silly I guess. I mean, I don't know much of anything..." I trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward.  
"No, no. You're knowledgable in your own ways about things I may know nothing about. One doesn't have to be intelligent academically to be "smart" at all. There are many different types of intelligence out there." ! "R-really?" I was surprised at the compliment.  
"Of course."  
"In my spare time," He continued. "I admit when I'm not reading up on my teaching related topics, I've been reading on...on romance to be honest. As when someone wants to know more about something, they either turn to the internet or to books. I prefer the feel of a book in my hands, however...I guess I could call it preparation for if I ever got the chance to tell you." He admitted, blushing lightly. I smiled at this. "Kiyo" really looks quite cute when he blushes! But I won't call him that (yet).

"Ah..."

We just looked at each other for a moment, holding each other, in a comforting silence. After a while, I suddenly remembered that he would be leaving soon. My happiness faded at this. After I got my feelings out (sort of...), and he seems to feel the same way, he has to go...I looked down sadly. "Yuuma? What's wrong?" Kiyoteru asked me, worry in his voice. I felt the tears return to my chartreuse eyes once more. "I-I just remembered that you are leaving soon. And I was so happy before." I said before trying to put on a smile for him. "B-but that's ok. I'll still see you sometimes, right? He didn't seem to buy my fake optimism though. I shouldn't have pretended. Inside, I feel like it is safe to show my true feelings more so now than before with him, like I don't need to put up a front anymore (which is a first, since I've never felt close to any of the other Vocaloids, as surprising as it may sound; I guess I'm kind of an outcast among us all).

"Hm...I didn't think I would have a reason to stay, before this moment. But it looks as though I have found a reason now. I'll have to let Master know." He said gently, making a move like he was going to kiss me (was that it?), but stopped himself. "...I'm not sure about this, but should I kiss you?" Kiyoteru asked in uncertainty. It felt strange that he was asking me, but I suppose he wants to take things slowly. I nodded slightly. "Um, sure, b-b-but only if you want to." I said, feeling shy.  
I felt my heartbeat pick up, as he leaned in to gently kiss my cheek. Said cheek heated up at this. He pulled back, blushing as well. "Well, how about this? I'll have a talk with Master later, and see if I can arrange a schedule that would work for him and the younger Vocaloids, so I can stay here and still visit them from time to time."

I blinked at this. "So..."  
"I'm definitely staying. Don't worry. There's been enough of that, don't you think?" He inquired with a smile, pulling me closer to him. I sighed happily, and rested my head on his chest. Len was right after all (surprisingly)...I don't believe it. I took a risk, but things worked out better than I ever imagined they could! I'll have to thank him later, I suppose. I yawned a little all of a sudden. Huh. I guess all this worrying drained my energy. Plus, it is pretty late now, as it is. Kiyoteru smiled lightly at this. "Are you tired?" "Yeah, I guess all this excitement has made me sleepy. Didn't think my energy could run out that fast." He gestured towards my unmade bed. "Do you want to rest now?"

I thought about this for a moment. I did, but at the same time, didn't want him to leave either. "Well, yeah, I guess, but..." I looked away, feeling shy all of a sudden at what I was attempting to ask (or hinting at). "Do you wish for me to stay with you, Yuuma?" He asked softly. I blushed at that. H-he knew!? I guess I am pretty obvious sometimes after all. Looks like I've learned some things about myself in the past day or so. "Y-y-yeah, if you don't mind, that is." I stammered. "Not at all." He replyed simply. I messed with the blankets for a moment. Argh, I never get around to making my bed it seems, but I really should. "Uh, sorry about this." I said gesturing to the ball of blankets on the bed. "No worries, I'll help you with this."

We pulled them out and layered them before pulling some of the corners out so we could get in. He let me get in bed first, setting his glasses on the nightstand (He looks fine with them, but I like it when I can see it eyes more clearly, but I won't tell him that), before joining me, and pulling the covers around us. He wrapped his arms around my waist, after pulling my hat off my head, and placing it on the nightstand, and I moved closer to him. He rested his chin on top of my head. I sighed happily, but then thought of something. "Um...so...what does all this mean for us?" I asked feeling a little dumb for asking that. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Well..." He thought for a moment, "What do you want it to mean? Do you want to be...?"

"B-boyfriends?!" I stuttered. Wow, everything was happening so fast, and the word sounds so strange, but not in a bad way. "Y-yeah, I mean, if you don't mind that is..."

"I would love that." He said with a smile at me before leaning down, and gently brushing his lips against mine. Yet something else I wasn't prepared for! This is all completely things that I was sure would never become reality. I hastily responded. I'll admit, it was too short for my liking, but maybe we can try again later...I can't believe he did that so soon!  
"That wasn't too soon, was it?" Kiyoteru inquired, cautiously. "Nah, but it was unexpected." We pulled away smiling at each other. I didn't care what the other Vocaloids may say or think, I had him and that was all that mattered to me! This was more than I ever expected. I didn't think we could ever even be good friends, considering how diffferent we are. I knew there was more to him than his teaching persona!

"Does this mean we can sing more songs together now? Because we hardly have sang any, and I think we'd sound great together." I commented. I figured, why not bring it up now, seeing as he said he would be speaking to Master again.

"I agree. I'll ask Master about that as well later on. Let us rest for now though." Kiyoteru kissed the top of my head, and then rested his head on top of mine. Finally! I sighed, feeling my body relax. This feels right to me, though I am not used to sleeping in a bed with someone else. I can "recharge" my energy, and maybe those dreams will go away. I don't need them as a reminder anymore. Since now real life is looking a whole lot better!~


	4. Chapter 4 - The Morning After

**Starting in this chapter, different character views are shown, and will be throughout the fanfic.**

Len's POV:

Hm. Where's Yuuma? Is he sleeping in again? I could have sworn I heard noises last night...I'll check his room. I wonder if he told Kiyoteru his feelings yet? Could he even do it? I still can't believe he likes him, I mean, he's got a rep for being a bit of a flirt...oh well. Perhaps it was an act?  
I walked up the stairs and down the part of the hall where Yuuma's room was. His door was shut, but not locked from what I could tell. I went up to it, and knocked twice, but no response. "Yuuma, are you in there?" I called out. Still no response. But I heard some movement on the other side of the door. Well, I guess he's taking a nap or something. I remembered that Master was looking for Kiyoteru earlier, come to think of it, he hadn't been seen recently either. Maybe I'll go check his room...Maybe I'm just paying attention too much..it's only noon after all.

Kiyoteru's POV:

I raised my head slightly, not wanting to wake Yuuma, who was right next to me. I could have swore I heard a noise a few moments ago. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past noon. The night just flew by. I'm surprised at my actions yesterday, especially how well-rested I feel. I've never slept in the same bed as someone else. I was wide awake now, so I decided to go see what the noise was. I looked back at Yuuma for a moment (he had a small smile on his face, he looked happy though he was asleep) before slipping out from under the sheets. It was completely unexpected, all that happened today, to be honest, I thought for sure he was interested in Yukari, or one of the other girls since he's been known to on occasion to flirt with some of the female Vocaloids (but perhaps it was all an act). But unexpected things have been known to happen. And I'm glad they did in this case...I ran my fingers gently through his pink locks before getting up to leave and investigate. I closed the door gently behind me. There was no paper (otherwise I would have left a note) unfortunately. But I would return hopefully before he wakes.

*5 minutes later*

Yuuma's POV:

I opened my eyes, rubbing them a little. There seems to be more space in my bed now...wait, what? I noticed that Kiyoteru wasn't there. Maybe...this was all a dream? Is that a possibility? Perhaps...I knew it was too good to be true! Damn these dreams, for feeling so damn real! My mind is torchuring me with these dreams; the feeling of disappointment and reality slamming down on me when I open my eyes is too much to handle. Tears stung my eyes; if that really was a dream, then, nothing has changed. He's still leaving. But...maybe I'm just being pessimistic (or REALISTIC). I grabbed my kappa-shaped pillow from the ground, and hugged it close to me, curling up into a ball. I guess it was all wishful thinking? I know I don't have the courage to have said any of that...I'm acting pathetic now, but I don't care. It hurts, damn it!

Kiyoteru's POV:

I was about to walk down the stairs of our house when I heard sounds coming from my room. I went back up the stairs and into my room. I was surprised to find Len opening my bathroom door. "Can I help you?" I asked curiously. "Whoa! You startled me!" He shouted, spinning around. "Since when can you see without your glasses?" He asked pointing towards my face. Oh, I must have left them in Yuuma's room. But I only need them to see far away, and sometimes when reading. "I only need them for certain things." I said simply.  
"Oh...Sorry I'm in here, I was just wondering where you were, since Master is looking for you." "He is?" I see, thank you for telling me. Where can I find him?" I asked.  
"Well, he's at the recording studios right now, but he should be back in half an hour or so." Len replied, dashing towards my door to exit, but before he walked out, he said this: "So...have you seen Yuuma around lately?" with a small smile on his face.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, just a short while ago." I responded. Why would he ask me that, assuming I would know? Hm...

"How come you assumed that I would know?" I asked inquistively. "Oh, no reason..." Len said as though he knew something I didn't know before walking away.  
Curious...That knock on the door must have been him, perhaps looking for Yuuma. I guess that "mystery" has been solved. A little disappointing that all it was was Len. I'll return to Yuuma's room I guess. I wonder if he woke up yet? I walked out of my room, shutting to door behind me, and turned the corner of the hall that led to his room. I was about to open the door when I thought I heard something from the other side of the door; I put one ear closer to the door to see if I could make out what the sound was. It sounds like...sobbing?I backed away, and opened the door slowly, closing it behind me. Yuuma was sitting in the middle of his bed, hugging a oddly-shaped pillow (looks like a turtle or a creature that looks like one...hm).  
"Yuuma? What's wrong?" I asked. He raised his head suddenly. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"  
... No response. He just looked at me with uncertainty.  
I walked over to him slowly, examining his face a little closer, and saw tear streaks. So he had been crying, but for what reason? "What's wrong?" I asked again, this time more gently. I kept a safe distance away to not make him feel uncomfortable.  
"...I-I just had reality hit me really hard; I realized that some things are too good to be true..." Yuuma murmured, not looking at me. I was confused at this. Perhaps it's possible he's doubting me ever being here with him before? I don't know what else it could mean.  
"Um..." I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Yuuma. He was pointing at me. "Y-your glasses..." Ah, that's how I'll let him know that everything he think didn't happen indeed happened. "Well...I just want you to know that there is prove I was here before." I said pointing towards my glasses lying on his nightstand next to his black beanie hat.

He looked surprised. I guess he didn't notice it before. I didn't even notice that I had left the room without them until Len mentioned it. "I'm sorry for not telling you I was leaving before. I heard a noise and I wanted to see what it was, but I didn't want to wake you." I apologized. He looked up at me with a confused expression on his face. "W-wait. Are you telling me that everything that I thought didn't happen HAPPENED?"  
"Yes, if you mean us both confessing our feelings, then yes". I responded with a smile at him, brushing the remaining tears on his face. He looked really relieved. "You mean, I was crying for no reason? Wow, I feel silly now. Especially since your glasses didn't walk away from you on their own." He said, with a small laugh, setting his pillow aside. I smiled, and sat next to him on the bed, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Yuuma rested his head on my chest and sighed, wrapping his own arms around my waist in response. "I'm so relieved. I thought the past few hours was all a dream, since, you know, dreams seem so real sometimes." He said. "Indeed, but I assure you all this is real. I'm sorry, there was no paper around, so I couldn't write a quick note to you. I really should carry some of my own for certain situations."

"Ah, I understand now. So...what were you "investigating" again?" "Well, you were asleep when I heard it, but there was some knocking on our door, so I went to see what that was."  
"Who was it?" Yuuma asked. "Len. Apparently, he was looking for me."  
"Why would he knock on MY door then?"  
"Well, it turns out he was looking for you as well, he was wondering where we were, since we, according to him, seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth." I responded, chuckling lightly at this. He didn't exactly say this, but I could hear it in his tone. "So...what did he say?" Yuuma asked.  
I started to run my fingers lightly through his slightly-messy (and quite soft; he does seem to care about his appearance a lot though) hair with one hand before responding.  
"Well, he says that Master was looking for me. I guess it's about the younger Vocaloids-." I stopped seeing Yuuma looked uncomfortable at this.  
"Don't worry, when I see him, I'll tell him my decision, and my idea. I'm sure it will be alright." I said softly, kissing his forehead. Yuuma blushed a little. "But...what if he isn't? When Master makes a decision, it's hard to say no sometimes..."  
"We'll figure something out. I won't leave you." I assured him, pulling him closer in my arms. It feels different for me to hold him like this, as a teacher, I've comforted students before when they are upset about something (I couldn't hug any of them even if I wanted to, as I have a professional image to maintain), but this is entirely different, yet not a bad thing. Just a new experience.

Just then, there was a knock on Yuuma's door. "Yuuma, are you in there?" It was Len (again).  
Yuuma turned to look at me. "Should I let him in?" I nodded.  
"Come in! The door's unlocked!" He shouted.  
Len opened the door, and look shocked to see me here. "Kiyoteru...what are you doing here? I just talked to you a while-"  
He stopped, and smirked when he noticed that I was holding Yuuma.  
He turned to Yuuma. "So...you told him, huh?" Yuuma blushed. "Yeah, I did, last night actually. And, as incredible and unbelievable as it sounds, you helped me out with that talk we had the other day. But I still can't believe YOU actually helped me!" He said, sticking his tongue out quickly at Len. I laughed at this. "I KNEW I heard sounds last night. Well, I'm glad things worked out for the two of you. Really!" Len added when Yuuma looked unconvinced. "What about you, and this "gemstone eyes"? Any progress?" He asked. Len blushed a little at this. "N-no, not yet. But you've inspired me to take a chance of my own, and see what happens. By the way, do you know who it is?" "Not yet, but I'll find out!" Yuuma responded with a grin at him. They both laughed. I guess Len cares about someone as well, it's something they both seem to know about.

Len looked at his watch. "Oh damn, look at the time. I was suppose to webcam chat with him 10 minutes ago! See you two later!" And with that, he ran out the room.  
"-Without closing the door. It figures." Yuuma said. "I'm sure Len meant to, his mind just went somewhere else." I said with a small smile, and got up to shut it. "Locked, or unlocked?" I asked. "Locked I guess..." He replied, looking down with a shy smile. "I see...You don't want anymore disturbances." I said in understanding, latching the door, and walking back over to the bed; mmediately, he laid down, pulling me down into his bed with him. "Sleep again?" I asked jokingly. We already got more than enough rest.  
"Not necessarily." He said with a small smile. Before I could respond, he added quickly "B-b-but nothing like that l mean!" He stuttered, his cheeks turning red.  
"I understand. You mean, lie down and talk, perhaps?"  
"Y-y-yeah..."  
"Fine with me. But what should we talk about? I'm sure you aren't interested in a history lesson right at this moment." "Well, no, maybe another time-oh no!" He shouted suddenly.  
"What?" I asked in alarm. "Your textbook...I was watching over it to make sure it wouldn't get misplaced, but I forgot where I left it!" He was about to get up and go search for it, but I gently pulled him back. "Don't worry about it. It's somewhere in the house. It'll probably turn up somewhere later on." I pulled him back into bed next to me, laying the covers on him gently. He moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I returned the move.  
"So..."  
"Could you see before without your glasses? Or do you only need it for certain things only?" Yuuma asked me. "The latter. Like right now, I can see you clearly, but if I was trying to look out into the distance, I would need them."  
"Ah..."  
Things were silent for a few moments.  
"Kiyoteru?"  
"Yes?"  
"Um...W-what do you think about Yuki?"

Yuuma's POV:

I'm SO glad I wasn't dreaming for once. I hope he can stay after all; otherwise...Well, I don't want to depress myself again.  
I didn't mean for that question to slip out, I just pressured myself based on some things I've heard some other Vocaloids say, or seen on the internet (That's another thing, what would my fans-and Vocaloid fans in general, think of all this? They'll probably be upset I'm not with one of the girls or something) to ask. Some of the Vocaloids have called Kiyoteru a pedophile, since he spends so much time with Yuki, but that's just a rumor (right?)...Ugh, I'm doubting myself now because of other people's thoughts. I WON'T let myself be affected by them.

"Is this because of something you've heard the other Vocaloids say or read somewhere?" He asked calmly. I looked down nervously. Why do I think he's upset with me now? "Y-yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't suspect anything weird or anything like that!" I might start losing control over what I say now, it's one of those moments for me.  
"I'm not upset", Kiyoteru said looking at me concerned. "It just seemed like an out-of-the-blue thing to ask right now." "Yeah, it is. Let's forget I asked this!" I said hastily, feeling an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
"No, no, it's fine. I have nothing to hide, after all. There have been rumors spread because Yuki is close to me. But she is just another student to me; how she may feel towards me, I have no idea. For all I know, she may have a crush on me. Though I do consider her a friend, as she's one of the few people who really seems to pay attention when I'm talking about school-related topics. Most of the other Vocaloids aren't interested as far as I can tell." He replied. I feel guilty now, though I've tried to show interest in the past, I didn't try as hard as I could have.  
"I-I'm sorry...I tried. It's not as though I'm not interested..." I said feeling worried again (I'm prone to anxiety attacks I think).  
Kiyoteru shook his head. "It's alright. I realize that when I get into a topic, I may go on about the subject for a while. I am aware I may be somewhat boring in other's eyes." "But-"  
Before I could protest (Well, he may be on to something there; some of the Vocaloids, such as Miku or Rin I can't imagine would sit down and listen to a history lesson), he leaned down, and brushed his lips against mine (once again, NOT PREPARED! Is this something I can get used to? I hope...) softly. He must have done a lot of reading on the subject of romance (or Kiyo just makes me blush too easily; ugh, I sound like a crazy fangirl or something right now), I didn't know he was that bold (I'm not)! I can't even think of something to talk about right now, but I'll come up with something!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Meeting

**Didn't know how to portray Master really, had no "head-cannon" ideas for him. But I'm doing the best I can think of. The ending was a last-minute idea, and it sounds rushed I know, as I imagine that when it comes to relationships, Kiyoteru is the type to take things slower than most. Unless I think of a better ending for this chapter though, it stays in the meantime. "Drama" warning for next chapter, which I'll post next week sometime. I don't care that the more popular pairings get all the attention. I'm partially doing this for myself as well, and will continue to.**

Kiyoteru's POV:

We laid in Yuuma's bed for a while, just talking about some of our favorite songs that we have performed or want to perform (he mentioned he had one in mind for us, though he wouldn't tell me what it was, but dropped a huge hint; "forbidden love")...though as we are not among the most popular Vocaloids, we've rarely been on stage...A bit of gossiping about some of the other Vocaloids was mixed in there (nothing scandalous or back-stabbing of course). He also confided in me that his flirting was an act after all, and he told me he felt he had dug a hole that he can't get out of now, with a reputation. I am glad that he trusts in me, as I know he can be a private person (not unlike myself). I must admit, I had my worries before about whether or not we could communicate, or have problems, but things seem to be going smoothly so far. The atmosphere was pretty relaxed, I usually don't get this vibe when I'm around other Vocaloids for some reason (though I don't talk much to the others, unless it's Yuki or Ryuto). Most of the others see me as nothing more than a teacher (which equals "boring" to some of them, names won't be mentioned), but there is more to me that my outer image. I think Yuuma sees more than what everyone else sees. I really hope we can get to know each other, and get along, despite our no-undoubtly many differences. Unfortunately, Master chose that moment to knock on the door, so I grabbed my glasses off Yuuma's nightstand, and got up to unlock it; he stepped inside.

"Sorry for interupting, but Kiyoteru, I'm sure you have heard Len mention that I'm been looking for you?" "Yes, I am aware that you want a word with me. Shall we go to my room to discuss this?" I asked.  
"Yes, it won't take long." With that, he headed towards my room. I looked apologetically at Yuuma. "I'll be right back, I won't take long." I assured him. He got up and walked over to me.  
"Do you know what you are going to tell Master? I mean, what you will say?" He asked me, looking anxious.  
"Yuuma," I said calmly, "I think you are worrying a bit too much. But...if it makes you feel any better, you can wait outside my room, and-"  
"Eavesdrop, you mean? Is that ok? I won't get in trouble, right?"  
"If Master finds out, I'll tell him I told you it was okay to do so."  
"But...that'll mean telling him that we are..." He trailed off. I was silent for a moment. True, we would have to tell him about our situation, and that Yuuma was the reason I had changed my mind, but what would Master think of this? I remembered he was waiting in my room right now. "We have to go now, I think I've kept him waiting long enough." He still looked worried though. I pulled him into a warm embrace, resting my head on top of his. He hugged me back. "I'm here for you," I said gently, "Instead of waiting outside, walk in with me. It might be easier that way, and less intimidating for the both of us. Yes, I want you to walk in beside me." Master might already suspect something since I was in Yuuma's room with the door locked as it is... "O-ok...don't want to keep him waiting I guess. Let's do it." Yuuma pulled back, trying to look more confident. He grabbed my hand, and led me out of his room, shutting his door behind us.

Yuuma's POV:

I'm not sure how this will all turn out, but I don't really care what Master thinks (ok, I'm using reverse psychology on myself here; I'm a bit scared of the guy sometimes; he can decided to get rid of any one of us if he decides to, and no one could stop him once he's made up his mind! I think the guy's a little crazy sometimes, I mean think of some of the designs he's come up with for some of the Vocaloids...I mean, he can be nice, of course...)! Well, regardless, I'm not letting Kiyo leave. We walked down the hall towards Kiyoteru's room, where just as Kiyo said, Master was seated on a writing desk stool in his room. He looked a little surprised to see us walk in together. Before he could say anything, Kiyoteru took that moment to explain our case:  
"Master, before you say anything, I wish to say my piece first. You may be surprised as to why Yuuma is here with me. It is because..." He trailed off. Was he nervous as well? He never seemed to have any troubles speaking to Master in the past (unlike some of us). I squeezed his hand lightly, silently encouraging him, and moved closer to him. He continued.  
"I have changed my mind about leaving this house, I still wish to help out Miki with the younger Vocaloids, but I will have to arrange a way to visit them from time to time, and still be able to stay here. That is my decision. And I hope it is not a problem for you."  
Things were silent for a moment. Master looked like he was deep in thought.

Kiyo looked at me for a moment, he looked he was looking for reassurance that he had said the right things (The tables have turned?). I smiled at him, and nodded, to let him know it was fine. I feel bad because I couldn't think of anything to say to the guy. Master then responded.  
"I am surprised to hear this, but, if it is what you have decided, that is alright with me. I turned to you, because I thought you would be a positive role model for the younger Vocaloids, and as you are close to Ryuto and Yuki, I thought it would be a good arrangement. But visiting them part-time would work out I think as well. But I am curious, what caused your change of heart so suddenly?" He asked.  
"Well..." Kiyoteru paused, choosing his words carefully, " I was all prepared to leave, but you see, some unexpected events took place..." He turned to me. I put my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder, a bold move considering Master was right there. I didn't want to see Master's reaction though. "What I'm trying to say is that Yuuma and I found out some things about each other that we did not know before, we both had secret feelings for each other, you see..." He stopped. "I am not sure how you will react to this Master, but I care about Yuuma very much, and despite what the other Vocaloids may say or think, I do not wish to leave his side. Which is why I have decided not to leave." Kiyoteru then put his own arms around me, pulling me into a comforting hug. We turned to look at Master, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well...this is all very surprising, but you don't have to worry about what I think. If it were someone outside the Vocaloids, that may have been a problem, but there's nothing wrong with this. Though I am sure you are aware that there are many prejudice people out there, some maybe even among the Vocaloids. I am a little shocked that you two had feelings for each other, as you seem so different, like the night is from day. But, you seem happy together, so, I wish you both the best. I'm sure what others may say or think will not get in the way of your relationship." He concluded. "I will leave you two now, and go tell Miki the change of events. We will discuss the arrangements later." He said to Kiyoteru, and got up to leave, but before exiting the room, he added this: "Do you two want anyone else to know about your, er, situation?" I turned to look up at him. Kiyo turned to me, "Too early?" He already knew what I was thinking! Maybe we're more "in sync" than I thought!  
"Yeah." I nodded in agreement. We turned back to Master. "Not yet." We both said at the same time to Master. "Ok, just wondering; fine, fine." He said nodding, exiting the room.

We were both silent for a moment. I broke the silence. "Well...that wasn't too hard right?" He looked at me. "I suppose...considering I did almost all the talking!" He smiled at this. I grin sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.  
"Sorry about that. I couldn't think of anything...and you did such a good job, I didn't want to interfer, that's all. Besides, I was your moral support!" He smiled at that. "Well, at least it is out of the way now. However, though I hate to bring it up now, there's something else that has been on my mind...and that is what are we going to do about the others? We cannot keep this a secret forever, you know." I sighed, feeling gloomy again. Reality really sucks sometimes. I didn't want to even vaguely imagine what some of the others may say. "Well," Kiyoteru added, sensing my discomfort. "At least Len already seemed to know, and be ok with it. But how did he find out anyways?" I blushed a little at this. "Um...I may have had something to do with that! I mean, he found out by accident yesterday, I was reading your mathbook, and he saw through the front I put up-wait!" I yelled in realization.  
"What is it Yuuma?" "Your book...it's in the living room! Of course, I set it down when he asked me about whether or not I had feelings about you. Now I remember!" I smiled at this. I KNEW I would remember (eventually). I led him out of his room, intending on returning the book to its owner. Kiyoteru shut his door behind us before letting me lead him down the stairs to the living room, where (exactly where I left it; no one else here would have taken it, how silly of me to think it would go missing!) it was still on the coffee table. I picked it up off the table, and happily handed it to him. He tucked it under his arm. "So...did you try to read it at all?" Kiyo asked curiously. Uh oh, what do I say? Should I lie? I mean, I GLANCED at it, that counts, right? But I stopped, because my head was aching from all the unfamiliar text. "Y-yeah. But..." I looked down at my feet at this. "Was it too unfamiliar for you? It's not easy by any means when you first read it the first time. It's ok. Math is not for everyone." He added.  
"Yeah...I admit, it gave me a headache just looking at a few pages! People who understand that are really smart..." Saying this with a laugh, I felt more at ease somehow to admit the truth. He smiled. "Well, maybe one day, I can help you understand if you like." "Sure? Why not? One day when I am good and ready, Sensei!" I said with a grin at the last part. I almost forgot he was a teacher just now. I've been such a "space cadet" lately (meaning I'm forgeting important info)...but I can see why!  
Kiyoteru blushed a bit at the formal title. I giggled a little at that, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. I will set aside worrying time about what the others may or may not say or think about us later. I want to live in the moment now. Speaking of which, I have an idea...

I decided at that moment to try something bold (NO, NOT THAT; I just want to try something that's kind of intimidating for me, I'm not sure how he'll feel about it though), but I wanted to do it where no one else would see us, so I pulled him back towards the stairs, gesturing towards my room, he nodded simply, and followed me upstairs to my room. Once we were inside, I locked my door quickly, and when he had set his book down, I turned him around and kissed him full on the lips (gently, nothing too suggestive), slipping my arms around his neck. Kiyoteru seemed surprised (This time, HE'S the one unprepared! Funny how things go, huh?), but responded, softly kissing me back, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. Still kissing him, I pushed him gently onto my bed, falling on top of him softly. We kissed until I needed air; I pulled back, and took in a deep breath, as did he. My cheeks felt hot again. I can't believe I found it in me to do that, it felt strange as did the first time our lips touched, but it feels "right" for me at the same time.  
"I-I hope that wasn't too much too soon..." I trailed off.

He smiled at me kindly. "Not at all. You surprised me there though, but it was in a good way." He reassured me (I guess I'm the one who needs reassuring more for various things, I can see I'm the more insecure one here). I pulled his glasses off, laying it on my nightstand, to look into his beautiful brown eyes. We looked at each other for a few moments, his dark chestnut eyes meeting my chartreuse ones. I really don't need those dreams now! I didn't think real life could become better than my dreams, but (as cliched as it sounds), I guess dreams CAN come true after all...I rested my head on his chest, and he pulled me into a warm embrace. I should be feeling more energetic nowadays, but I guess my system has been sleep deprived for a while, and needs to "catch up" (Yes, Vocaloids need some sleep too!). I hope I wake up soon though. I don't want to spend all my spare time and time with Kiyoteru sleeping in all the time! I know things have been moving kind of fast-paced for me lately, but while I usually like to take things more slowly, things are different when I am with him somehow (though I think he likes to take things slower as well), and I feel more confident in myself to try different things; challenge myself more, and not hide my "weak" emotions. It feels safe to be more of myself, and that's a first for me. Everything's been a little fast paced, but I don't mind. I think I can keep up...


	6. Chapter 6 - The Confrontation

**Right, here's the next one. A quick note: I made Lily one of the antagonists in my fanfic, so if you are a Lily fan, don't take it personal. I have nothing against her, but I needed there to be an antagonist. I was going to make it Gakupo, but changed my mind, deciding to make him confused and not really opposed. Contains Ia/Yukari as well in this chapter. Incidently, just because I portrayed Yuuma as "weak" in this chapter doesn't mean he is. But there's no epic sword fighting scenes planned (yet)!**

Yuuma's POV:

So a few days have gone by since Master spoke to Kiyoteru about leaving; in the meantime, we have been trying our best to hide our relationship from the other Vocaloids, but for me, it hasn't been easy. We can't even hardly speak to each other, as that would attract unwanted attention from the others, since we didn't talk that much before all this. It would be even harder then to hide my feelings since we are both "out" to each other about them and have become closer as a result of it, but when the day ends, and the others aren't around, he stays with me in my room (although we have had to do a lot of sneaking around which is getting to be tiring), or I will go to his. But...we have to be quiet even then if there are other Vocaloids in our house. After a few days of constantly repeating the same pattern, I think Kiyo could tell I was getting sick of this, so he told me we would discuss it later when Kaito and Gakupo left the house. But I suggested that since we would be alone, we would go on a walk or something (I wanted to get out of the house, and away from our problems, but the latter isn't possible right now).

After we were sure we were alone in the house, Kiyoteru locked the door to our house (we Vocaloids have our own set of keys for the houses we each live at), and we walked (in slightly awkward silence) in the direction of a nearby park in our neighborhood. Since it was so late in the day, there appeared to be no one there, so we walked towards a large tree at the edge of the park, and sat underneath it. I messed with my necktie nervously (I'm a fidgety person; if I had my headphones with me, I'd be messing with them right now as well, but I didn't bring any music to listen to since we are suppose to be having a serious talk, he didn't bring any of his books to read either). I feel so uncomfortable. I know we both don't want to act this way, but I guess we are both not liking the idea of anyone else (besides Len, who seems to be on our "team", and Master) knowing about us...I feel like we will be judged for sure. I dread thinking about the possible outcomes...

After a few minutes of just taking in the sights around us (and avoiding looking at each other), I finally decided to face the music. If this doesn't get discussed, this could put a strain on our relationship. I moved from where I was seated, and inched (slowly) closer to Kiyoteru, who was still gazing off in the distance, but I'm certain was watching me out of the corner of his eye. I sighed as I sat right next to him. Here we go...  
"I-" He cut me off before I could say anything else. "I'm sorry for interupting, but may I say something first?" I nodded. "I..." He looked down, "I feel very guilty about all this, I feel bad about us having to sneak around, as it was my idea to keep this a secret from the others. I don't want us to fight over this either. Because over time, if we don't address this topic, no matter how much we may both want to avoid it, the problem will only worsen with time, I'm afraid." I was silent at this. My mind's a blank now. What was I going to say anyways?  
While I was attempting to get my thoughts together, he gently wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder in response. "I-I know we both don't like doing all this, but don't feel so bad about making me feel bad. I don't want us both to feel miserable..." I said slowly.  
"I know...but it can't be helped. It's a sore subject. There can't not be pain from this." He answered. "I've been thinking for a while, Kiyoteru continued, "And I think I have an idea on how we can get away from the others, or facing them rather, so we can think about all this more clearly, at least for a short while." "You have an idea?" I asked. "Well...what is it? I mean, would Master give us a vacation?" "Yes, I am sure of it, and it will benefit him as well as us." I looked at him curiously. What did he mean by that?  
"I know, it sounds confusing, but I think it's the best idea I have right now, honestly. My idea is to go and stay with Miki and the younger Vocaloids for a while." I was shocked by that. That's his plan? I thought it would be a better one than that. To be around some of the others more? And with kids, who knows what could happen over there (Plus, we'd be around Yuki that way...oh GREAT)? If one of them saw us together, they might tell one of the other Vocaloids, and well, the news will spread like wildfire...But before I could voice any of my worries, Kiyoteru continued.

"I know, you may not like this idea too much, but I think that this will work out for now because, I think the younger Vocaloids are less likely to judge us if they saw something for starters, and we would still get somewhat of a buffer zone over there, as the kids go out often with Miki, so we would often have the whole house to ourselves. And...I could help watch over them with Miki as Master wanted me to originally. There's just so many of us, there's too many of us to keep track of..." He trailed off.  
"Well, I'm still not too crazy about this whole idea, but if YOU think it is for the best right now, I'll go with it. If you go over there, I'll go with you, and try to make myself useful, I suppose." I responded with a small sigh. "I'm sorry Yuuma." Kiyoteru said softly. I looked up at him, and...it looked as though he was...crying? But that can't be right...Did I upset him? I probably do that more than he does (I have in the past few days anyways, though I hate to admit it). "K-Kiyo?" I stammered. "A-are you c-crying?" Taking off his glasses, he wiped his face with the back of his hand in surprise at the liquid dripping from his eyes. "I-I seem to be doing just that..." "But why? I mean, I've never seen you cry...that's more of a me thing really..." I trailed off (at least as of lately).

"Well, I guess I just feel bad about all this sneaking around and hiding we have to do and have been doing lately. I have been stressing us both out, as we are not being very true to ourselves, or to each other." Kiyoteru turned to look at me at this last part. I suddenly felt a surge of emotions within me, I felt so sad hearing this, and I acted on it. I tackled-hugged him, he fell back onto the soft grass underneath us, and looking up at me in surprise at my sudden actions. I wrapped my arms around him, and looked down at him sadly, brushing away a few locks of his dark brown hair. "What's wrong?" He asked me softly, drying my own tears that had mysteriously built up and leaked out without me knowing it (Ha, see how often I cry? I don't even notice it anymore!). "I-I just can't stand seeing you so sad...I've never seen you cry, that's all..." I said feeling more sobs racking at my chest. Kiyoteru sat up, suddenly, and pulled me down with him, holding me close in his arms. We just laid there together on the grass, in the empty park, as the sun set in the sky, in silence for a few moments. If anyone saw this, they might think it was strange that a guy clad in pink was being held by one who wasn't as "flamboyantly dressed" (He's got a sense of style though, when he dresses more casual, he doesn't always dress like a teacher, though he's not as fashion oriented as I am). We would look so strange, but whatever. Who cares what others think (I mean, outside of the Vocaloids)? I really don't want to give a damn about what the others would think...

"But the same can be said for me. When someone cries because of me, or something I did to make them cry, I can't help but feel responsible and guilty of causing them grief...And I don't want to see you sad either." I looked up into his warm brown eyes, my tears were still distorting my vision however, so I could not see him quite clearly. I buried my face into his chest, and Kiyo began stroking my back lovingly as I let my pent-up emotions out. I hate bottling things up inside me, but I do this oh so often. I don't like others to see my "weak" emotions so much, but I guess with Len seeing some of them, I'm more transparent than I thought. But it's safe to let my guard down with him. After a few minutes of sobbing, I pulled back, and as he wiped away the remaining tears on my cheeks, I finally broke the silence. "I-I'm sorry for-" I pointed downwards, because of my crying, I had gotten my tears on him. "It's alright Yuu." Yuu? Did he just sneak a nickname of his own for me in there? Not that I mind, mind you (My first and only nickname was "Roro" and the only person who I let call me that is Master, I don't really liked to be called that at all, but that is another story...). "It's just water, it will dry." He said kindly. I gave him a small smile. "I feel a little better. When will we ask Master about the break?" He responded, "I'm glad love, and whenever you are ready. But ideally, I suppose whenever we see him next." "Ok, good to know." (Ha, he called me "love", is this the type of things he's been reading about? So what if it's a LITTLE sappy? I kind of like it, ok?) I wanted to enjoy being outside with him now (as we seemed to have reached a solution) so I leaned down and softly brushed my lips against his, which turned into a longer and more stronger kiss, losing myself in the moment. Once again, this is one of those moments that feels so strange and new, but "right" and not uncomfortable.

But all good things come to an end, evidently; out of nowhere, I heard someone say this: "Oh my God, is that Yuuma and Kiyoteru making out over there?" I stopped, and pulled back in shock. We looked at each other confused. Had someone spotted us? We looked around the park for any signs of people sneaking up on us, and sure enough (the unpleasant feeling in my chest told me so), I could see Lily, with Gumi, Ia, Yukari, and Miki (wasn't she supposed to be watching over Yuki and the younger Vocaloids or something right now?!) approaching us. What are they doing here now? I felt my heart-rate increase. Damn it! How I could I have not noticed? I'm so stupid. I'm really in for it now...Lily's been known to be a superbitch to some of us. She's not going to pass this by. But..why does she have an entourage? I didn't think she had any real friends...especially since I know those people... why are they hanging around her anyways? And why interupt now of all times? Just...WHY?

Kiyoteru's POV:

Yuuma looked scared at seeing the girls approaching us, and I myself could not believe we hadn't heard something. Usually when a gaggle of teenage girls are together, some sound gives them away. I held Yuuma close, and we prepared to be confronted. "What did I just see now?" Lily asked. So it was her who said that before. I have heard that she has bullied some of the other Vocaloids, and seems to be homophobic (when Ruko and Teto started dating, even though they were UTAUs and hardly saw us Vocaloids, Lily has to say her two cents to them about how she thought it was wrong what they were doing, even though Ruko's technically both male and female, being a hermaphadite; maybe Lily's against any "abnormalities" in general) from what I've heard.  
Yuuma was still in shock, so I answered for him. "I don't know. What did you think you saw?" I said calmly. I have to remain calm, not just to maintain my image. I have to handle this in a mature way. "You two kissing just now. Gross! I didn't know that there were any other gay Vocaloids, and especially not you two, since you openly flirted with some of us girls." She added pointing to Yuuma. He just looked away before responding; "So what if we did kiss right now, I'm not ashamed of this, and I only flirted as a cover up! What we do should be of no concern to you anyways Lily." He had an edge to his voice, though he still wouldn't look at her (What did Lily mean by "other gay Vocaloids"? Who else is there?).  
"As a fellow Vocaloid, I think this does concern me. What do you think the others will think, and the fans? Oh and Master...what about HIM? I never even saw the two of you that way, since, you're like what, 5 years apart in age anyways-"  
I took this opportunity to cut her off before she could finish her little "speech". I don't usually lose my cool, but she's upseting Yuuma, and sticking her nose in other people's business. Time to take a stand.

"For your information, what the others may or may not say or think as well as the fans does not concern us. People can say and think whatever they believe. It won't affect us though. They are not in control of our decisions only we are. As for Master," I added icily, sensing that Lily was trying to break in again. "He is already aware of our situation, in fact, he was one of the first people to be aware of it." Which is completely true. "Now, I would appreciate it if you leave us be, and stop meddling in people's affairs when it doesn't concern you to begin with, it doesn't make you a very likable person you know." I said the last part firmly, narrowing my eyes slight at her. As a teacher, I am used to people following my orders, but if she doesn't, what happens then? There's no principal office to send her to here, and I can't kick her out of school, and send her home to her parents (Probably because we Vocaloids have no family, except Master I suppose). I also noticed that the other girls weren't doing anything but watching. I was disgusted by this. I thought they were Yuuma's friends? They are just watching us though. Don't they see they are hurting him by what they are NOT doing? Why doesn't Miki say something? She's one to be very "loud and proud" about her thoughts. You don't suppose she's prejudice as well? That can't be...I know the girl quite well. That doesn't sound like her.  
"And incidently, it's only four years difference." I couldn't help but add. People seem to think I'm 25, but I'm younger than I look.

"Hmph! I don't believe that Master could be ok with this at all. I think you are lying." Yuuma cut in this time. "Master didn't care, actually. Why should he even care anyways? We're not harming anyone, or doing ANYTHING wrong at all!" This time, he faced her, and looked her in the eyes. She ignored this though, and continued to speak to me.  
"Kiyoteru, you may be a teacher, and Yuki and Ryuto may listen to you, but it doesn't mean I have to. I'm not a little kid who has to listen to those older than me. Don't think I'll forget this, mark my words, this isn't over..." (Really, I try to be kind to my fellow Vocaloids, but if someone acts like she just did, it's hard for even me to keep my cool and calm exterior; never mind the interior; she may not be a kid, but she is certainly acting like one right now).

With that, she walked away, towards the exit of the park, and gestured towards Ia, Gumi, Miki, and Yukari to follow her. Yuuma leaned back in my arms, he was shaking slightly. I held him protectively. Why weren't they following her (actually, why were they following her to begin with? So strange...)? Gumi, who I never would have suspected would be a follower, she always seemed like such an independent person, ran in the direction Lily left in without saying a word at all this whole time, and Miki (I'm even more surprised by her lack of actions, as besides Yuki and Ryuto, I consider her one of my close friends as well, I'll have to have a talk with that young lady when we meet next) followed. Ia and Yukari were still standing a little ways from us awkwardly.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as they approached us. "Please, if you have any more of your thoughts, please say it for another time if you must say it at all." I said firmly to them. The two girls looked down awkwardly. Then, Yukari spoke up. "Yuuma, p-please don't be angry with us. I know it was wrong to just stand by and watch, but I guess we were only thinking of ourselves. You see..." she trailed off looking away nervously. I just noticed then that she and Ia were holding hands. I raised an eyebrow at this. Yukari pulled her bunny hood over her head nervously, as though she was hiding from us. I didn't know she was that timid. But maybe she feels bad about what just took place... "Kari and I are in a relationship as well." Ia admitted. "And Lily found out by accident, and began targeting us, so when she directed the attention towards you two, we were glad to be out of the spotlight..." She murmured, messing with a braid in her long hair. "I know how wrong it was, and I can understand if you are angry with us, the both of you. It was a cowardly thing to do...We should have stood by you two, as we are being discriminated against as well. As for Gumi, I can't speak for her. She's been hanging out with Lily a lot nowadays, and has changed drastically. I can't explain it. But I apologize for all of us and our actions, and lack of actions as well." Ia concluded (I noticed that there was no mention of Miki in there), slipping her arm around Yukari. I looked at Yuuma, to see his reaction to all this. He looked at me though, in confusion.

"What do you think about all this?" I asked quietly. "Well...they seem genuine, I mean Ia and Yukari anyways...but I need to think about all this. Can we go back to the house now?" He asked me, standing. "Of course..." I said simply, standing up. He walked along the side of me that was away from Ia and Yukari, pulling on my arm to leave.  
"My apologies girls, but we need some time alone to think about all that has happened. I assure you though, we won't hold no ill feelings towards you." I said as I led him away swiftly back towards our house, not looking back at them.

Ia's POV:

I felt so bad after what just took place, I had to say something, to let them know my true thoughts. I can't take anymore of this, neither can Kari...But we're toughing it out for the sake of Gumi...Miki was the one to suggest doing that after all, to watch over her...Why is she hanging with Lily again? It's hard for any of us to get a word in private with her at all nowadays...she's glued to Lily's side, for one thing. That Lily...what's her problem anyways? What makes her think that she has to state her opinion about everything to everyone? Why should it matter if someone of the same gender is with someone else of the same gender? It's all just looks to me...although certain personality traits and characteristics are stereotyped...perhaps human society rubbed off on her...was she always like that?  
I can't believe Gumi told her about my relationship which was suppose to be a secret! But...compared to Kiyoteru and Yuuma, we have it easy, with Kari being my best friend, I think females get off easier than males in a same-sex relationship in this world...  
I hope they aren't upset with us or Miki, I'm sure Miki would have said something as well, but she didn't want to lose sight of Gumi I guess. Miki and Kiyoteru are good friends, I hope he doesn't think she's "switched sides" too. Kari was gazing off sadly at the darkening sky. I pulled her close into a warm embrace. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried, stroking his lavender locks.  
"I just feel awful about what happened. That I didn't stand up to that...t-that bitch!" Tears filled her eyes at this. "After all, we were in their place once, she kept targeting us, and wouldn't drop it."  
I rubbed her back gently. "I know, oh I know...what's crazy is that she still lets us hang around her and Gumi...I don't get her..." I wondered out loud about this. If she was homophobic (or allergic to anything "weird" and "odd"), why would she do that?  
I pulled back, and took her by the hand. "Don't worry, Kiyoteru already told us he wasn't mad with us."  
"But...he could have been lying, and just trying to be nice." I can see how guilty Kari is about not stepping in, and doing something; but I don't blame her at all. Lily is an intimidating person. I can't think of anyone with enough guts to fight back at the moment. It's possible, but...  
"Don't burden yourself with all this. Let's go home, and rest...it's been a long day." Unfortunately, our days have been pretty much the same routine, looks like the same pattern will repeat tomorrow..."stalking" Gumi and Lily. I let Kari out of the park, towards the limo that had driven us here, but not to my surprise, it was already gone. I shook my head. That Lily...she must have left without us. I'll have to phone Master (who also knows about me and Kari's relationship), and request another car to drive us home...either that or we'll have to take the bus...sigh.

Kiyoteru's POV:

I am not sure what to do about all this, but now getting as far away from as many Vocaloids as possible seems like a good plan to me. I felt awful about all this. I couldn't protect Yuuma from the pain that was undoubtedly caused by those venomous words. We walked back to the house in silence. What can I do to lessen the pain should this (and most likely it will) happen again? For once, I feel stumped by this. Is it because I haven't yet been in this position before? I have gotten so used to people listening to me (for the most part) as a teacher. How shall I handle all this? I'm not used to being a part of drama...I'm more used to seeing it and breaking it up.

Once we got to the front door, I tried the lock, and found that it was unlocked already. I guess someone came home. I closed it behind us, and locked it from the inside. We headed up the stairs quietly, and turned down the corridor that lead to Yuuma's room. We stepped inside his room, I shut the door behind us. He walked over to where his strangely shaped pillow (I must ask about that creature some other time) was and pulled it into his arms, and sat on his bed hugging it. An uneasy silence fell over the room. After a few moments, I looked over to Yuuma. He had his face buried in the pillow, and his body was shaking heavily. I wsn't sure if he was crying or not, but he still seemed to be upset (I don't blame him. Who does Lily think she is getting involved in everyone's business like it's her own?). I took a few steps towards him, but stopped, unsure of whether or not he wanted me to come closer to him at the moment. "I-i-it's ok." He said quietly, motioning that it was ok for me to approach him. I sat next to him on his bed, and hugged him gently from behind, resting my head on top of his. All was silent for a few moments.  
Before I could say anything though, he said this: "Let's get some rest now. I don't feel like talking about anything now...i-is that ok?" "Of course it is. I hope you'll feel better in the morning." I said softly, as we laid down, and I pulled the covers around us. We held each other in silence, but this time, it felt a little less uneasy somehow. Is it because we were alone again? I hope I can think of ways to deal with what recently transpired. This could be a problem (especially if this gets out to the others)...


End file.
